Unwanted Protection
by OneCrazyAirhead
Summary: Meryl Stryfe,the daughter of a mysteriously rich man,is in danger of being kidnapped. Now she is stuck with a what seems the dumbest Boyguard she has ever encoutered! But somehow, every bad encouter they have with some goons, he is victoriious....
1. Bad News

****

Unwanted Protection

Bad News

Meryl sat uncomfortably in front of her father's desk, looking out the immense window that faced the one of the many houses gardens. She had been waiting here for about thirty minutes of her life, and her father still did not come to tell her of the 'important' news he had for her. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to show like the many times he had done on her soccer games, swim meats, and school award shows. Not that she was blaming him, he was a busy man was he not? Only he had no time to do anything with his daughter, not even tell her that he was going to be a little late to their meeting.

She had come with much hesitation, the whole reason she had left the house was to be free and do as she had wanted to do so long ago. She didn't want to be a prisoner inside the many lonely rooms, dens and kitchens, waiting for her disappearing father to show his face for one minute before he was out the door to handle more business. But even so, here she was again, going through the routine she had done when she was a child; waiting. Although her dad had called with a worried and urgent voice. "You must come back to the house at once! Even if it's just to talk! Come now Meryl, be at my study by 3:00 pm on Saturday when you are free of College."

Well here she was! _And you, like usual, are not._

She was about to give up on the pointless waiting when she heard the study doors open hastily and her father's footsteps approaching her. She didn't turn around to greet him, she stayed facing the window, at the many marigolds below. The footsteps stopped behind her chair by the desk. Even then she didn't turn around, she placed her hands in her lap, preparing herself for whatever excuse he would give her. Her brilliant gray eyes dulled at the thought. The moment stretched on, none of them speaking, but in the end, her father turned to his desk, and sat down at his own chair. He glanced weakly at his disappointed daughter.

"Can I say anything to make you feel better?", He asked breaking the silence.

Meryl took her time answering. "No, not really, but do tell me why you have summoned me here on this Saturday."

He nodded, his gray hair had increased since the last time she had seen him. It somewhat saddened her to see her dad ageing. His eyes reflected her disappointment, he knew she was mad. But his eyes were a deep blue, the kind that once you look at, you can't look away from. Hers was her mother's.

"You must take this with great ease, I know you won't like it, but you have to bear with me. It's very hard to explain, and by the end of our conversation, you will have more anger towards me then you do now. Don't look at me like that now, you'll have plenty of time to glare at me like an angered teenager when I'm finished. You see, you know, I am a very rich company owner, and throughout the time, I have grown richer, and with that, there are more people in this world want my money, and I think they plan to do it through you."

Meryl took it all in, softening her stare, she knew very well, that her father was right about her becoming even more angry with him. "What do you mean by me? You know very well that I am not going to take over the company! Everyone in your company knows you're going to give me some of the profits, but nothing more."

"I think they are going _make _me hand it to them, so that way, there is no way that I can prove they stole it from me." He held up a hand in Meryl's attempt to argue. " The only way they can hurt me is through you, they will either hurt you, or kidnap you. I think this, because there are many times where the servants have discovered that there has been many break ins at night. Many of the times, nothing valuable was missing, but one morning, your bedroom was completely trashed, the window was cracked where they had broken in, all your college entry papers were gone from where I had put them."

Meryl groaned. "OK, I see, What does this have to do with me coming all the way over here?" She felt what was coming deep down in her stomach, crawling around trying to find a way to settle.

Her dad looked deeply at her, making his wrinkles more visible, making him look more older and fragile. " I want you to have a bodyguard."

Meryl stood up from her chair, knocking it down. "I will NOT have someone follow me everywhere I go! It's not fair! How can you say that? Do you realize how much that would invade my privacy? I WON'T have it! I have enough trouble trying to prove I didn't get into College because of you being my father! having a bodyguard will just make it worse! I won't be able to be COMFORTABLE anymore!"

To her surprise, Meryl's father just gazed at her with a sad even stare. He didn't speak, but it was clear he would not change his mind, she would have someone following her every move, weather she liked it or not. Meryl looked down, forcing back her tears. How could this have come to this? She wasn't even done with her first year of College, and there she was again, a prisoner. She knew her father did it for her safety, but just now that she was beginning to have new friends that were actually normal, and did not necessarily have a rich father. Now she would have to introduce them all to her bodyguard, remembering she was never going to be able to do what someone normal would do. She clenched her fists, shutting her eyes tights, facing the ground. _Why why why why?_

"I'm sorry...." her father managed to say quietly. " I know it was the beginning of your freedom, but I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Then why don't you send me away from here? Why don't you let me live where no one know the hell you are? No one know who am I...." _You might as well let me die with mom._

"You know that won't work, everywhere you go, there will be someone who has heard of me, my power, my money, and you. I know it won't be easy, but it's a professional, I promise, I know he won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

"That doesn't _matter_! Who cares if he's the best in the world? That doesn't change the fact that I will be followed around by a guy I don't know! That does not comfort me that only makes me wish I was.... I was...." Meryl snapped and stopping herself from saying something that would hurt her father.

She looked up and saw for the first time in this visit her dad. He was a fairly tall man, in his younger years, he had been slim, strong and attractive. Age had made his stomach bulge a little, made his eyes seem more sunken, made his once perfectly toned skin, pale. But his eyes were as penetrating as ever. She looked away and her eyes fell on the envelope in front of her she hadn't noticed before. In minute neat handwriting, it had her name plastered on the right hand corner. She outstretched her hand and touched it,

The envelope itself seemed aged and worn, although it appeared as though it had never been opened. She wanted to open it and discover who had written to her, she knew it wasn't her father, his handwriting was loopy and big, unlike the envelope writing.

"That is for you, but you may not have it just yet. It's from your mother to you, she told me to give it to you in the right time." Her father stated, as though she had not snapped at him with a nasty tone, as though they were as close as could be.

Meryl looked up, how had it come to this? Just yesterday she had been so happy she had passed her semester exams, that were given every six weeks. Now in less then two days probably she would have some guy follow her every move, she wouldn't do anything her father would not know about. She was going to say this, that it wasn't fair, how come she had to be the daughter of a wealthy man, but instead she said something else that was in her heart. " So when is the right time? When I am thirty and pregnant?"

Her father smiled weakly, but he didn't answer her question. " I bet you are worried that I will know your every move, isn't that why you left? Because you were tired of the conformity here? Well I'll have you know, you will have a bodyguard and nothing more. That means you will not have security cameras or anything like that, but you will have to move to a new apartments, since your pursuers already know where you live."

Meryl didn't believe her father. "What? You mean I won't be heavily guarded?"

"Of course not! Well, not like that, your bodyguard will only be able to tell me something if he thinks you are in danger of your pursuers, and nothing more. That means you are free to go to wild parties and me not know about them!" He responded with a chuckle.

Meryl was a lot happier, that made all the difference. "So, do you know his name? anything? When will I be meeting him?"

"Well...You will meet him Monday, I can't tell you his name at this moment but you will like him, a perky young fellow..."

"You mean he's young?" Meryl asked with shock, all the bodyguards she had had always were in their mid thirties or forties.

"Yes, Well he looks it, not much older then you." Was her father's answer.

"But how is he one of the best if he is a beginner?" she blurted, if she was really in trouble, and she was going to have someone follow her for her safety, she at least wanted it to be someone who knew what he was doing.

Her father smiled a sly smile, like he knew something she didn't. "Oh I am very positive he is not a beginner, but you'll have to meet him to know what I am talking about."

For the rest of the meeting, they just shared details of the situation. Her father explained how she would have to move into a new home, because he was worried they had her address already. The apartment was not bad, not many people knew about her, and if they did, they wouldn't recognize her right away.

At last it came for her to leave, she still didn't feel very assured about it all, she still disliked the thought of someone following her around forever. She was going to her new apartment, to get situated, because she couldn't stay here. She stood up and hugged her father, despite it all, she loved him dearly, if anything happened to him, she would surely die.

"How will I meet him?" she finally asked at the front door.

"You will know it when you do, he will be at school." her father answered calmly.

"But... I don't want him at school! Is there any other way?" She pleaded.

"It's the safest way"

"I've got a bad feeling about this...." Meryl thought out loud, but it was true, her stomach had a feeling crawling around her and it wouldn't go away, as though her body knew of something she didn't.

"You'll know who he is, that's all I can say OK? He isn't all that bad, try to get along OK? He'll tell you all the other details." Her father assured her

"OK... better get going then. I'll see you around.... Take care please" She added with worry in her eyes.

"And you don't grow any older Ok?" he said as she went out the door in to a splendid afternoon. She was halfway down the drive, to the car that would take her to her new home, when her father called out her name. She turned around and walked back towards him. In his hand he had a folded paper that he hand to her. "Take care hun" he said before he pushed her gently out again.

She didn't dare open the note until she was in the car with the waiting chauffeur. Her fingers clumsily opened it with wonder. Not much was written on it, just a sentence that meant nothing then, but would mean a lot later on.

_Vash is more then what you think; don't do something you might regret._

So your name is Vash huh? Nice name I suppose.... She leaned her head back _Well we will have loads of fun will we not?_

here it is! Well I hope I didn't bore you too much! OH well! REvieW!! and will anyone tell me what's Vash's last name if he has one???


	2. First Impressions

**Unwanted Protection**

**Chapter 2 **

**First Impressions**

Meryl sat impatiently in her new dinning room table, waiting for her cell phone to ring. She was waiting for her best friend Milly to call, after all, she had promised to have lunch…or by this time, dinner with her. All the things her father had said, hadn't really sunk in yet, she still couldn't believe that in less then 48 hours, she would be under heavy surveillance. It just wasn't fair, not after these short months of freedom.

She sighed in defeat, she should call Melly, the poor girl must have forgotten. She was about to dial the number when her own house phone rang. She got up and answered without much feeling.

"Hello?" She sighed into the receiver.

"Is this Miss. Meryl?" A young male voice asked in the other end of the phone.

"And may I ask who wants to know?" Meryl said cautiously, she knew she should be careful.

"This is just a call to verify if she has arrived in her new apartment, and to check if everything is all right. I don't mean to scare you Miss, This is a call authorized by her father, we may get him on the line to verify this as well."

Meryl sighed in relief. "No that's not necessary, I am Meryl, yes everything is fine, tell my father I like the apartment he has picked for me. I will call him later."

"I will do that ma'am, have a good day" The young man replied.

"Likewise" Meryl murmured before hanging up.

She paced back and forth in the dinning room, this was really strange, why had her dad not called himself? Maybe he was too busy, but he couldn't be so busy to not call her. The guy hadn't even introduced himself, all of her father's employees she had ever met had told her their full name. Meryl looked up at the clock to see the time… and as she drifted into her dream world she heard the faint ringing of her cell phone on the table. She gracefully picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"MERYL!!, I'm so sorry I haven't called you, there was a lot of work, and I got out later then expected, I hope we can still eat together!" Milly's voice explained over the phone.

"No problem Milly, I have a lot to tell you, where do you think we should eat today?" Meryl laughed.

"I was craving sushi this morning, is there a problem with that? I know this great restaurant…it's right by the coffee shop at the mall!" Milly commented.

"That sounds great, I'll meet you there in say…. 30 minutes?"

"Yes, that's fine, see ya there!"

Meryl placed her cell phone in her pocket, and without hesitation, left the lonely she now lived in. As she stepped outside, she was encountered by a man carrying some boxes.

"May I help you?" Meryl asked as patiently as she could.

"This is for the spare room in your apartment Miss Meryl, is it OK if we put it there now?" The man tiredly said.

"Of course, but I'm going out, so if you could lock the door when you are finished that would be good." Meryl responded automatically, not really listening to what he had said. All she wanted to do is go to see Milly, to tell her the news…

1 HOUR LATER --

"So that's all of it" Meryl said finishing her last sushi, she had just told Milly straight out what was going to happen from now on.

Milly sat in silence, not knowing what to say, it was clear that her small friend did not like it one bit, but Milly thought it was wonderful that her father would care for her so much that he was going to assign her to a body guard. It just depended how you took it. "I think it's very thoughtful of your father to take that kind of security… it only means he cares about you Meryl!" Milly finally commented.

Meryl sat in silence for a while. Milly was right really, all her father was trying to do is protect his only daughter. _After all, he did not want to make the same mistake twice… _Meryl thought bitterly. "I guess you're right, but it still doesn't take away the pain of some guy following me around everywhere I go! I mean it's not like I don't already get talked about at school because of my rich father, now that I'm going to have bodyguard, everyone will surely think that I'm just trying to show off! Not only that, but I like my privacy! I liked being away from him to tell you the truth, it was fun not having him tell me what to do and when to do it."

Milly gave thought to this as well, then cheerfully responded. " Oh but Meryl, it won't be so bad! He even said that he was a young man! He won't be that bad! I'm sure he'll be fun to be around, and in no time, he'll be just like a friend who follows you around everywhere!"

Meryl almost fell out of her chair when she heard Milly say that, it was just like Milly to turn this into something they could laugh about. She was really a good friend, she had met her the first day of class. Well, she more bumped into her then met her, but what did that matter? All that mattered now was that she was going to help her get though this. "Want to go get a coffee, or hot chocolate at the Coffee store?" Meryl asked changing the subject.

Milly smiled widely. "SURE! That would be so nice! I wonder if they have any pudding! Do you think they do? Oh but I don't have any more money left…"

"Don't worry about that Milly," Meryl assured leading Milly out of the restaurant, " you know that I will pay for you, after all, I invited you!"

"Oh but I don't want to impose on you! You are already so kind!!" Milly said truthfully looking down at the short figure in front of her.

"You have nothing to worry about, I have plenty of money, you know that!" Meryl insisted walking through the shop's door.

"If you insist…." Milly smiled widely again.

As they found a table to sit, Meryl took a look around. The shop or store, was small, and comfy. It was very dimly lit, just like as always, and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air, relaxing anyone who entered. On the far left corner, there was the kitchen, where everything was being made. On the other end, was a table full of men in suits, maybe just getting out of work. Those where the things that stood out most to Meryl as she took a seat next to Milly, all the other customers where scattered around in smaller tables. There was a blonde waiter cleaning up after a table that was empty too. He was tall, well, taller then her at least. She could hear him humming a peppy and cheerful tune to himself.

"So" Milly interrupted Meryl's thoughts, " What is this I hear about you and Mr. Lee going out on next Friday?"

Meryl whirled around to face Milly. "How'd you know about that?" Meryl asked surprised. She had not told anyone at all that Jake Lee had asked her out next weekend.

"Oh you know, at work a lot of friends come around and you know them" Milly said delightfully waving her hands, " they were talking about how lucky he was to get the quiet girl to finally go out with him on a date!"

Meryl's cheeks turned crimson. It was true that she had accepted Jake's proposal, but she hadn't really thought that he would tell his friends right away. Now it seemed that more people then she had planned knew about it. "Well yes…"

"Just don't play innocent! Do you like him? Well you must because you're going on date with him! Imagine that!" Milly babbled enthused.

"It's nothing really, he just asked me if I would like to go to the movies with him, and I said yes…" Meryl tried to explain.

"Yes, yes, I know that bit, but do you like him???" Milly asked again.

"Well…" Meryl let the word drift on. The truth was that she didn't really like Jake the way he liked her. He was a nice enough guy, but conceited and overly too confident for her taste. The question was so sudden and unexpected she couldn't say no, especially when he was looking at her with those hypnotizing blue eyes. "…I…"

Milly's smile dropped. "Meryl! What are you trying to say? You don't like the guy but yet you're going on a date with him? What are you playing at? It's not like you to do this!"

Meryl would have been forced to explain to Milly what was the cause of her decision but the kind waiter interrupted her. "Good evening ladies! What may I get for you guys today?" He asked cheerfully behind aqua green eyes.

Meryl hid her face behind the menu and mumbled her order, while Milly smiled at the waiter and asked if they had any pudding. Meryl was ashamed, she couldn't look at Milly now. She had to tell her the truth or this would surely kill her.

"Are you OK miss?" The waiter asked with a worried look on his face.

"Huh? Me?" Meryl asked pointing to herself.

"Yes, you looked lively a minute ago, now you look like you want to be swallowed by the ground!" He said easefully with a wide smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking that's all…" Meryl said looking up to him. She noticed that he was now wearing a hat, and his blonde tips were sticking out. But she failed to notice the absence of a name tag on his shirt.

After the waiter left with their orders in mind, Meryl tried to explain to Milly her decision. "I couldn't say no! he was very close, and he was almost pleading me for a date! He said that I only had to go on one and if I didn't like it then I would be free to leave for who ever I wanted! Oh Milly don't look at me like that!" Meryl moaned.

"It's just that I don't think it's right for you to do that! My mom always said that lies lead to more lies! You need to tell him that you changed your mind and that you don't want to go on a date with him!" Milly exclaimed as many of the business men passed by, leaving only two at the table of them.

"I can't do that now!! I already said yes! I don't want to seem like a tease! All I have to do is be with him for at the most four hours and after that I don't have to talk to him at all in my life!" Meryl pleaded.

"Meryl! How can you say that? What if he tries to do things while you are in the movies? He isn't exactly innocent you know!" Milly reasoned with her.

"He promised to respect me!" Meryl fired back with pleading eyes.

Milly sighed in defeat, Meryl could be such a stubborn girl. "OK, if you say so, but no more lies! Boys aren't so dumb either!"

Meryl nodded. She was about to promise Milly that she would be careful next time, but a business from the now empty table of them approached her to ask a question. "Excuse me miss," He started, "but are you Meryl Stryfe?"

"Yes I am." Meryl responded politely.

"Isn't this wonderful Earl!" He smiled at his partner beside him. "I am one of your father's biggest fans! I would like you to tell him of some business I would like to talk to him about…" he said quietly.

Meryl looked at him quizzically, there was something disturbing about this men, she wanted to keep their conversation as short as possible. "Yes?"

He got even closer to her, and leaned in close to her ear. "But as you see, it is very private, and I need you to go outside with me, so we can discuss it with my fellow mates." At that moment Meryl felt something cold pressed to her stomach. _It's a gun!_ she realized with fear. She quietly turned around to see where the man was pointing. Outside the shop, the men that had left, where all waiting for them.

"Milly-!" Meryl stopped short, seeing that her friend was also being threatened by a gun. _What can I do? I can't say no… they will kill someone! _Meryl looked around the shop, there wasn't anyone around. "I.."

The men smiled coldly at her. "We don't have all day miss… we really need to go- AHHHH GET THAT OFF ME!!!"

Suddenly the men was trying to get his clothes off, or at least his shirt. In the process he had let go of the gun in his hand, and it clattered to the table. "OH! I'm so sorry sir! That coffee was meant for the short girl there!" The calm witty waiter said innocently.

"You little!!-" The man behind him said, but he was shut up by the clumsy waiter dropping the remaining drinks on his tray on his face while he turned around to face him. He also let go of the gun in his hand.

"I'm sorry sir, but you really shouldn't do that! Sneaking behind people isn't very nice!" The waiter nodded at him, discreetly getting hold of the gun in the table, so that only Meryl saw him hiding it in his pocket. Yells from both men made the other six men outside come rushing in. Meryl looked around in horror, the waiter might be smart enough to knock out two men, but what about these? He would surely get killed.

"Get away from the girl!" A gruff man said, obviously the leader.

"Witch one?" The waiter asked without much worry.

"You know witch one you bastard!"

"How can I know? I can't read your mind! If I could do that I wouldn't be working here…" he said putting his empty hand that wasn't holding the tray behind him trying to reach for the broom.

"Get away before I shoot you, you imbecile!" The man said getting his gun out, and the others doing the same. The guns where all aimed at the waiter but he still kept calm.

"You're gonna shoot me? But I did nothing wrong! Wait, isn't that illegal?" The waiter dared to ask.

"I've had enough of you! Shoot but be careful not to kill the girl!" The leader hissed.

All at once there was gun shots everywhere and Meryl felt herself going down on the ground. She looked up and saw the waiter putting the broom down, and turning the table so that it shielded them all, including Milly.

"Good thing they are made out of metal!" He joked with sweat gleaming on his forehead and pointing to the table. "Are you OK?" He asked looking around and getting hold of his the broom and the gun in his pocket. The scared girls only nodded. "Well this table won't hold on for too long, they aren't invincible, so what I want you to do, when I knock out three of the men, is to run for your lives! You can cover yourselves with the tray" He explained hurriedly.

Before they could respond, he took of his hat, revealing his wild hair, and stood up and fired some shots. Meryl heard a light being shot, and some screams. She edged to the edge of the table and looked at was going on. The waiter had shot at the lights, when he did so, he also had shot through a string holding on to another light. The result was two of the men being hit by the heavy loose light, and being on the ground moaning.

"Wow!" Milly said now behind Meryl. "he's like a professional!"

Meryl nodded, she was getting ready to run with Milly when the next guy was taken down. As she did so, the waiter took cover again. "So I thought about it, and I think that you guys should go out springing, and get some help… they aren't dead, but they might be bleeding a lot." He commented calmly.

Milly nodded. "Yes sir, whatever you say!"

He smiled and stood up again. They all noticed that the shooting had stopped. "Don't get any closer or I'll kill her!" Meryl heard the waiter warn with a cold voice. She looked discreetly at was going on. The men had closed in on them, It was getting harder to shoot, without actually hurting them severely.

The waiter took aim, not at a man, but at another light bulb, this one was bigger, and of course could take out all of them. All Meryl heard was the shot being shot at and the glass being shattered before she grabbed on to Milly's hand and rushing out of safety. She was almost to the entrance when she felt Milly trip over a fallen chair.

"ahh!" Milly squealed.

Meryl didn't waste anytime, she grabbed on to Milly and pushed her in front of her, out of the war zone and in to safety. Outside, there were many specters already calling the ambulance. But that was all she could do, because a hand held on to her foot. "AHH" Now it was her turn to scream.

The man that was holding on to her foot made her fall, and with his death grip, paralyzed her. With his other hand he held a gun aimed at her chest, he was about the pull the trigger, when there was another shot heard through the air. Meryl thought for sure she was going to die, so she closed her eyes tight, and just waited for the pain to come to her, but there was none. She opened her eyes to see that the shot that was heard was from the waiter, the bullet had knocked off the man's gun out of his hands. Now that the men was distracted with surprise, she stood up and ran outside.

Milly greeted with a hug, and when she looked up, she saw many police officers and medics approach the scene. Meryl buried her face into her friends arms until two medics asked if they were all right.

Meryl looked around, and her eyes fell on the waiter. The medics had just finished with him, there were some scratches, but his arm was covered with a bandage. Meryl walked over to him and stood silently there until she felt Milly behind her.

The waiter looked up. "Hey there! You OK? That was something huh?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to thank you for what you did…." She looked for a name in the waiter's uniform, but she found none.

"Ahh, all in a day's work! Soon enough you'll get sick of it." He responded sadly.

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked, but then replaced the question. "What is your name anyway? I didn't get your name in all of this…"

The waiter stood up, now that she was beside him, she could tell he was very tall, and young at the same time, but his eyes were wise, and old. He gave her his hand and shook hers " Miss Meryl Strife, my name is Vash, it was very nice meeting you."

Meryl gasped looking up at the teasing sea foam green eyes of her young bodyguard.

**Well here it is!! I know it took a while, but it was worth it I didn't want to make the chapter so short because it wouldn't be fair for you guys, but thanks for those who reviewed!! You were my inspiration when my muse left me. REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	3. Regretful Meeting

Unwanted Protection

Chapter 3

Resentful Meeting

Meryl woke up in a cold sweat. She found herself wound in her sheets, sweating, and uncomfortable. She took a look around her, she wasn't sure where she was, and she had a feeling that something big had happened. Realization sunk in, as she remembered she was in her new apartment, in her newly decorated room. Yet, something still ate at her stomach, and wouldn't let her relax. _What happened? _She though putting a hand to her forehead, _Something happened…_ Meryl took another look around, outside, there was evidence that it wasn't night anymore, there was a small blue light coming from the window, the walls were a creamy green, and everything seemed quiet and peaceful.

Closing her eyes, Meryl sighed. It all came back to her. The coffee shop, the shooting…the waiter…her bodyguard.

After she had found out about it, the waiter- her bodyguard, had smiled sadly, and waited awkwardly for her to say something. But she hadn't, she had stood gaping, until a medic had come and told him that there was a man that wished to talk to him. Milly had led her to a bench, and hadn't rushed her to talk or anything, she just sat there looking at everyone cleaning up the mess.

Meryl didn't really know why she had acted the way, it was not so surprising, or maybe it was. It was just that the waiter, had seemed so normal, he had fitted in so perfectly, she would have never guessed that he would be the guy that would make her life impossible. He had surprised her with his experience in fights, how he had handled the scene was so…professional…_But he is so young! He could only be a year or so older then me! How did he get in something like this? And a professional at that! _

They had left the scene when the police had said it was OK to do so, and when Meryl looked around to see if he was still there, she couldn't find him anywhere. Milly had taken her home, and had told her to get a good night's sleep, she would be coming to study a class with her in the afternoon by the latest.

Meryl got out of bed, she didn't want to think about such things in the morning. She would take a bath, and then she would call her dad, like Milly had suggested earlier. Then she would wait for Milly, study a little, go out, and then she would worry about her issue with the young bodyguard. As she looked through her closet, she wondered if her father had known about this. She entered the bathroom, found in the same room, she was thankful for this, she didn't feel like going out of her room in a while really.

The warm water hitting Meryl made her feel refreshed and ready for anything. She would get through this, she knew she would, after all, she was Meryl Stryfe. It would only take a while until she got used to him, then before she knew it, her dad would give up on his paranoia and tell the bodyguard that it wasn't necessary to have him around anymore like always. _Yes, this will pass…it's only a matter of time and patience. _

Meryl got dressed quickly, with her new energy, she felt she could climb any mountain in her way. As she left the bathroom she noticed that the sun was fully out now, it was just what she needed to have complete control again. She left her room proudly, she would get some breakfast, and then call her dad and ask if he already knew what had happened. She had even started to hum a tune.

Meryl put her laundry in the laundry room, and then strode toward the kitchen, witch was all the way down the hall, by the living room. As she passed the spare room, she didn't even bother to see what had been newly installed in there, all though it would have prepared her for what was waiting for her at the kitchen.

To her, the smell of doughnuts was quite odd, she didn't remember ordering, or buying any at all. She took a closer look at the kitchen, and discovered more then twenty white doughnut boxes stacked on one another in the counters.

"GAH!" she gasped, "What in the world happened here!"

"Oh, I just got hungry, and decided I should get some food before the day started!" A all too familiar voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around to face who she knew she would see. In front her was Vash, barely entering the apartment, her shriek must have not let her hear him coming in. Not that that would matter, he was as friendly and cheery as ever. He strode toward her, and past her gaping mouth, to one of the boxes, then to the refrigerator. "I think I go enough Milk to last us …um two weeks!" He commented with a mouth full of the doughnut that was just in his hand.

"Um… that's fine…" Meryl managed to say.

"What's the matter? You don't like doughnuts? They are the best things invented in this world!!!"

"No…It's just that…" Meryl trailed on.

Vash then looked at the small girl in front of him, she looked like he was about to shoot her, witch he wasn't. She had emotional gray eyes, and short shinny hair that came down a little farther then her ears. She had a good figure, if he did say so himself, but he pushed that to back of his mind. "You ok?"

Meryl lost it then. How could this happen to her? She had just figured everything out, and he had showed up like nothing! As though he had known her their whole life. And now he was asking her if she was OK????? She had just been bombarded with a man she didn't even know! How could she be OK??? " NO I'm not OK!!A broomhead just appeared out of nowhere ruining my morning!! What are you doing in my apartment in the first place??? Last time I checked, I was living ALONE!! NOW GET OUT!!" She yelled glaring at him.

Vash stared surprised at the small girl. "I didn't know you had so much energy in you! At the store you seemed pretty shy…" he said timidly.

She fumed, he had not gotten the point that she wanted him out! "What-are-YOU-doing-HERE!" she asked again.

"Oh, me? I thought you knew! I'm going to be living with you! It's the only way it'll work out if you don't want to have security cameras, and I don't want to always be watching a TV screen!" he added happily.

"WHAT!!??" Meryl yelled, "when did this happen???"

"This was the plan since the beginning, but I was supposed to move in tomorrow. But then the whole gun thing happened, so we decided to change it for your safety."

"What?" Meryl asked for the tenth time in the morning, this time more softly. She left the kitchen and sat down at her couch. "Why didn't my dad tell me?" she whispered more to herself then to anybody else.

Vash appeared at the corner with a confused look on his face. "You mean you didn't know?" he asked even more timidly, he had no intention in getting the little beast mad again, or more then she already was.

Meryl only shook her head. _This can't be happening! I cant live with him!! It's going to kill me! And I'm gonna kill him! _

Vash looked around, this was not going as planned, he had hoped to talk to her friendly about the way things would work out, but it seemed as she was in no talking mood. He groaned, this was harder then expected, he thought it would be the easiest thing, but when he found out the girl he was supposed to be taking care of was 19, his hopes went a little down. This was his last chance to get a new life, if he screwed this up…he didn't want to think about what would happen next. He picked up the cordless phone and got closer to the stunned teenager. He crouched down carefully, and lifted her chin up.

The sudden movement made Meryl flush madly, she wasn't used to guys touching her, least her face. His luminous eyes stared at her, hopefully, sadly, and cheerfully at the same time. His smooth voice soothed her. "You can call your dad if you want, I didn't know you didn't know, if I had known, I wouldn't have come in like this, I would have called you first or something…"

Meryl took the phone, and looked around her, "I guess it wouldn't hurt"

Vash nodded, and smile widely. "I'll make breakfast while you call!"

She walked slowly back to her room, while dialing the number to her dad's cell. "Yes it's me Dad…"

Back in the kitchen a relieved Vash opened the fridge and got out some eggs. _What in the world did I get myself into? This girl has a short temper, and she obviously doesn't want a bodyguard! She almost fainted when I told her it was me in the coffee incident…._Vash was not very convinced that this was going to do any more good then staying where he was in the past. Vash was deep in thought of what he could do, when his phone rang in his pocket. He picked it out, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Vash! I finally got a hold of you! I thought I would never talk to you! Are you in the girl's house yet?" A familiar voice said.

"Wolfwood! Boy and I glad you called! Yes, I am at the 'girl's' house, well, it should be anyway. It's supposed to be an apartment, but it's as big as any house I've been in." Vash answered regaining his famous smile.

"Really? I'm not surprised, I mean, she is pretty rich. Well anyways, I went to the school, you know you are supposed to go to it, maybe you will learn something! But apart from that, I got to know something I think you should know" Wolfwood said carefully.

"What do you mean?" Vash asked

"Well… It's going to be hard for you to be 'normal' because, all these people, they know a lot about the Stryfes, I mean A GREAT DEAL. I wouldn't be surprised if they know more then the girl herself" Wolfwood replied.

"What are you saying? And how could she not notice they know a lot about her?" Vash inquired getting surprised.

"Well, you see, they don't really talk about her in her face, it's more like when she's not around, and today she wasn't around, and whoever was in the College library, was talking some …stuff…"

"Stuff?" Vash was beginning to get a bad feeling about this, even bigger then the one before.

"Well, it was a boy talking about her, he was saying practically every bit of history about them, and how he knows about the attempted kidnapping. He knows all about her mother's death, he knows all about her too! Well this boy, I couldn't see his face, his back was to me. But he was saying how he had a plan to get her money no matter what. He said it would all happen this Friday too. He said something about marrying her..."

"WHAT??? He knows about the kidnapping? Do you think he knows about me? Wait… he wants to get rich by marring MERYL?? Good luck with that!" Vash replied

"I don't think he knows about you, he didn't mention you at all, but you have to stop whatever is going to happen on Friday, because if he somehow does what he wants, you're going to be in trouble." Wolfwood warned steadily.

"What are you getting at Wolfwood?" Vash asked seriously.

"This guy looks like he would do anything to get wants, and I'm not so sure he's gonna be very clear about his intentions to her so he's planning to MAKE her marry him" Wolfwood explained.

"I doubt Meryl will let some guy force her to MARRY her… you don't know her yet…" Vash considered.

"Don't be so NAÏVE! He's not going to force while she knows! There are such things as getting drugged, or drunk!" Wolfwood grumbled.

"Are you serious? Agh! Why can't we just tell her father?" Vash dared to inquire.

"Because… he's not reachable."

"Meryl's just talking to him"

"yes, but after that, he will leave, and we don't want to disturb him! He has already done enough for us, and besides, what if I heard wrong?" Wolfwood reasoned.

"Ehh… I don't know…something isn't right here… I mean, we can't do that!" Vash murmured.

"Just trust me, I need to verify it, as soon as we verify it, we'll tell him" Wolfwood persisted.

"Oh…All right, but you be ready."

"I was born ready!" Wolfwood responded, and then changed the subject. "So how's the girl treating you? I bet she has already tried to flirt with you like all the rest!"

"Actually… no… I think she hates me more then anything else in this world! She didn't even know I was going to live with her! She locked her self in her room and is now talking to her dad. I don't like the feeling of this to be truthful, this job is harder then any one I've ever had!" Vash replied.

"Really? She hasn't flirted? Wow, this is serious! When are you gonna invite me over huh? I want to meat the little girl!" Wolfwood asked

"Well actually why don't you come over now? I mean…I don't want to be alone when she gets back from her room…she might kill me…"

MEANWHLE

Meryl sat in her bed, she didn't feel like going back to the living room after the talk with her dad. He had just told her he was sorry he hadn't told her sooner, but he didn't do it because it was a sudden choice that had happened when she had left his office. That was about all he could say before he had to go.

_How am I supposed to live like this? He needs to live with me! _Of course Meryl also thought that this shouldn't have come to such a shock to her, after all, a body guard had to follow you everywhere, it would only make it easier if he lived with her as well. "UGH!" Meryl grunted and let herself fall into her many fluffy pillows. She slowly closed her eyes and wished she was back home, when her mom was alive…and her dad actually was home from work…

She didn't know how long she had closed her eyes, but now she heard a soft knock at her door. Meryl stood up, and stretched, the knocking didn't get louder, or got more frequent, it came twice in a steady beat. She opened the door cautiously, outside stood her tall bodyguard. "yes?" she asked a bit too gruffly.

"I don't mean to bother you, or to wake you up…" he started looking down, "… but your friend Milly is here, and she's been waiting for you to come out from your room for the past hour…"

"WHAT?? And you didn't wake me up?" Meryl asked surprised

"We didn't know you were asleep…" Vash explained with a huge laugh.

"That's right, is she still here?"

"Yeah, she's in the living room talking to Wolfwood" Vash smiled

"Wolfwood?" Meryl asked

"Yes, he is my assistant if you want to call it that, he helps me detect any danger towards you or me and warns me as soon as he knows" Vash explained

" He can do this?" Meryl asked suspiciously.

"He was hired by your father…." Vash reminded Meryl.

"Have you got settled down in your room:?" Meryl asked instead.

"Yes, I didn't have much to put in there anyway!" Vash answered scratching the back of his head.

Meryl made her way to the living room where she found Milly, sitting across from a man, a man that looked just as tall as Vash, and just as gruff as any of her other bodyguards. "eh hello" Meryl dared to say.

Milly immediately looked up and smiled" there you are Meryl I thought you were dead! Me and Mr. Wolfwood were just talking here!"

Wolfwood stood up and walked over to Meryl, he offered his hand, as she shook it, he said " Nice to finally meet ms. Meryl!"

"are you also living here?" Meryl had to ask.

"Heavens no! I can't do that, it would look to suspicious! Two boys and one girl!" He said with surprise.

"AND a boy and a girl DOESN'T??? " Meryl demanded.

"This is made to look like you guys are a couple and living together-" Wolfwood was cut off.

"WHAT??? YOU THINK PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BELIVED THAT ME AND VASH ARE A CUOPLE " Meryl exclaimed.

"ehhh" Milly looked from Meryl to a now scared Wolfwood. "Maybe we should get on and study Meryl! We don't know how hard that test is going to be tomorrow…"

"NO WAY IM STAYIN HERE UNTL THEY TELL ME THE WHOLE STORY!!!" Meryl snapped

"There is no story!! Wolfwood just said that to make a joke, he was trying to be funny! He's lying!!" Vash said defensively, he felt like he wanted to live longer and not be murdered by Meryl.

Meryl looked from Vash to Wolfwood and then turned on her heels and headed for her room " Come one Milly"

Milly pardoned herself and followed Meryl without a comment. She couldn't help but smile really big.

"What?" Meryl asked

"You like Mr. Vash don't you?" Milly asked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I DO NOT LIKE THAT MAN!!" Meryl screamed.

"eh…. I was just kidding!" Milly said with a smile.

Back in the living room Wolfwood looked at Vash with a startled look. "she sure can scream."

"Yeah, I know…." Vash murmured. "Why'd you make that comment anyway? Did you want me to get strangled or something? She was ready to kill us both!"

"I was just joking! I didn't expect her to act that way, You sure have a lot coming to you!" Wolfwood said with a grin

"Yeah I know…." Vash said with a warm smile, not knowing it would only get worse.


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_The moon was the only source of Light  
_

Vash was sprawled across his bed, moving uncomfortably, proof that he was having a nightmare that had haunted him since over two years ago.

"_Hurry Miss Faye…we don't want to keep the rescue team waiting…" He whispered into the ear of a young girl who was struggling to walk behind him._

"_I just don't think I can go on Mr. Vash…." She replied weakly, "It's better you go on without me…" Her lovely dress was being torn by the many branches that were in the ground, she looked up, and her jade green eyes looked hopelessly at Vash. _

"_Would you like me to carry you?" He asked softly, as he turned around, "if you are tired, I will be more then happy to do so, but please Miss Faye, you cannot give up, I promised your sister I would bring you back safely" He made his way back to Faye, she seemed not to be listening any more, and without much resistance, she let him carry him. Vash went on, through the dimly lit path, towards the safety of the girl that he had known for almost all his life. He would not leave her behind…as he quickened his pace he heard an eerie sound. He stopped in his tracks… he tired to listen but he was worn out….he was fatigued from the journey this morning.__He stood still a bit more, and then continued, thinking it was some sort of night animal. He soon fell into a rhythmic pace, all he could think about is how soon he would have Faye and her sister together again, they would all be happy, and he would be rid of this guilt he felt….._

_Suddenly there was a bright flash, sounds of shooting and wood splitting filled the calm night. There were screams of a young girl, horrible screams that rang out helplessly. Everything had become a blur. There was chaos everywhere, and then it all stood still….and there was nothing...not even Faye's screams… _

Vash fell out of his bed with a thud. He found himself in a cold sweat. He slowly opened his eyes, took a look around, and realized where he was. It was only another horrible nightmare, a nightmare that always bothered him, night after night. He soon stood up and sat down in bed, he removed all the pillows from the bed, and let them fall in the floor, then he laid down and stared at the ceiling. The fan seemed to hypnotize him. He tried to go to sleep, but it was of no use, even though nothing in the apartment was making noise, Faye's screams still rang in his ears.

Later that Morning

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Meryl screamed for the tenth time into Vash's bedroom door. She began to pound on it loudly. _Come one open up or I'm going to be late! I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet! _Meryl finally decided to open the door, and see if he was just ignoring her or truly could not hear her. As she went in, the first thing she noticed was that all the pillows were in the ground, as well as the blanket and a comforter. On the bed lay Vash in a very straight and cold manner. His eyes were closed, and there was no expression on his stony face. Merly let a soft gasp escape her lips. _This…is this the same Vash that I met yesterday? _She approached the bed slowly, the fan was on, and the window seemed to be open, letting a breeze come in to the room, yet the room was suffocating Meryl, and she felt she could not breathe. She looked down at Vash, and without thinking she let her fingers touch his face. _It's so cold…._she then let her hand arm wander to his arm. As soon as she touched his wrist Vash made a sudden movement and got hold of her hand and pinned her down to the ground. Merly let out a gasp as she hit the floor with force. She closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, she faced Vash, but his eyes were still closed. She twitched and struggled against his immense strength. "Let go of me!" she yelled, but the more she struggled, the more he seemed to tighten his grip on her. "LET GO OF ME!" Meryl screamed and tried to hit him with her free hand, but he captured that as well and only tightened his grip on her even more. Meryl's mind raced with panic. _How could my dad have gotten me a guy like this? He's like …like…a machine…._Merly Continued to struggle, trying to kick, heave, whatever came to mind to let herself get free. Suddenly, Vash raised a fist, aimed towards her face, Merly looked at it in dismay _I'm gonna die….I'm gonna die…!_ As the punch moved towards her face, she let out a shriek loud enough to wake up the dead. Meryl shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. She slowly opened her eyes, and stared at cold emerald eyes, cold enough that they made her shiver, and let out yet again another gasp. They were gone, as soon as she had seen them, they were gone, and again she saw sea foam eyes that danced and glowed with emotion.

"Miss Meryl….what are you doing here?" Vash asked

"GET OFF ME!" Merly screamed, kicking him off her and getting on her feet. She was shaking to what seemed to Vash as anger, but really it was fright. "We're late! Ugh! Can't you do anything right! I've been trying to wake you up for the past hour! Hurry up and get ready, you have to drop me off at school!"

Vash slowly got up from the floor, suddenly realizing that his hand was about to touch her face in a fist. _Did I try to attack her in my sleep? Oh great…this is just what I needed, she will probably tell her father, and then I really won't have another chance…._ "Miss Meryl…what exactly happened? Did I try to attack you? "

Meryl whirled around " TRIED TO ATTACK ME? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" She responded. "All I did was try to shake you and you got me on the ground and pinned me to the floor like I was some sort of villain!"

"I apologize! I didn't mean to, you see that I've been getting this night-"

"Whatever! Just get ready okay?" Meryl cut Vash off and exited the room in furious steps. As she exited the room, she was sure to slam the door.

Vash was left alone in the room, he looked around and began to get ready, but what had just happened disturbed him greatly, and as he put on different clothes, he wondered if Meryl was completely scared of him now that the little incident happened. She _surbe_ seemed energetic as ever, and she sure knew how to yell at him, so he guessed that it couldn't have been that bad. As he exited the room, he noticed that Meryl was sitting on the couch, taking deep breaths, trying to recollect herself. _I really must have gotten to her…I won't forgive myself if I hurt her…_ As he made one more step towards her, Merly looked up, and stood up. "Ready to go now?" She asked crossly.

"Yep! I wonder how being in your school will be like!" Vash responded happily, as though nothing had ever happened. " I think I will actually pay attention, since it seems you can defend yourself pretty well, so if you need me I will help out of course, but I'm looking forward to you know, learning what will be in your classes….oh man, but I'm a semester behind aren't I?-"

"What are you babbling about? You're not going to _be_ in the classes with me!" She let out a chuckle, " how could you possibly think that you would go to every single class- you're not right? You wont be in ALL my classes right? What are you doing with all those clothes on anyway? You look as though you were my age! Take them off!"

"Meryl…right here? In front of you?" Vash asked beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"NO NO NO! not in front of me you idiot!" Meryl yelled at him.

Vash laughed, and looked down at her "Didn't you know I was going to school with you? So I can have a better glance at the possible kidnappers?"

Meryl's jaw dropped in amazement.

Vash made a dash for the door, and left before Meryl could raise hell again. "Are you coming?" He asked when he was a safe distance from her.

**Mannn I haven't written in a lonng time…( I'm sorry to whoever was actually reading and waiting for the rest of this story, I'm going to continue it, so check in soon! Remember to review! **


	5. The Plan

Chapter Five

The Plan

Jake entered the colllege with an air of arrogante all around him. He had a tall figure, his hair perfectly curled about his ears, and had deep green eyes. Girls about him stopped and stared, but he didn't pay attention, he simply smiled, and headed down to the library, where some of his friends were waiting for him.

"Hey there Jake" A girl quietly greeted him. She had long blonde hair that fell about her shoulders, and progressed to the middle of her back, with intense blue eyes. She gave Jake a small smile and proceeded to walk by his side.

"Eliza, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of my life" He answered to her greeting, not turning to look at her but simply walking on.

"Oh but that would just be too easy! To be rid of me just like that, you wouldn't like that would you? You need some excitement in your life…" She replied with a sweet yet serious voice.

"You know that I'm not joking Eliza, I need you to stay out of my business for a while, I can't afford a mishap of yours again, I'm not going to tolerate your carelessness more then I have to." Jake shot back coolly, he made around the corner and headed to a table fairly hidden from the view of others in the back of the library, by wall sized windows that looked out into a courtyard. The boys in the table took note of him, and stopped all quite chattering as he approached.

"I don't know what your are playing at Jake, but you shouldn't treat me like this if you know what's good for you" Eliza threatened giving him a glare.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Jake muttered sounding bored.

"Don't you tell me that! You know that you went and asked the meek Meryl girl to some date without my knowing! You know that's considered cheating… I wonder what she would do if she knew that you had a girlfriend." Although her message was urgent, her voice remained clear and quiet.

Jake turned to her and met her gaze with is green eyes. "That is none of your concern Eliza. You may be my girlfriend and all, but you know full well that you're trying to play with fire. You may want to join in my scheme, but last time you tried to do this you put me at great risk and I'm not going to risk that again"

Eliza narrowed her eyes. "You think I am of no use to you? You're mistaken, I can be a great deal of help dealing with that ….girl"

Jake's eyebrows raised. "So even you get jealous Eliza? You know that I toy around with girls more often then not….you should be used to it by now…." His face lowered to meet hers.

Eliza was used to the way he tried to charm even her, and although her heart skipped a beat she tried not to let him know that he could even control her feelings. " I'm not jealous of her, I'm not a stupid girl, I'm just protecting what is mine, but if you have no need of me, that's completely fine, I know well enough not to disturb where I'm not needed" she turned on her heels to leave but Jake held her arm and made her turn to face him yet again. He laughed softly as he bent down close to her ear.

"Don't be so hasty, If you really feel the need to help out, I'll let you, but don't you dare try to change my mind on any of my plans you hear?" Eliza nodded, and with that they made their way towards the table where everyone was already seated and pretending to be busy at work. Eliza and Jake took their seat, and took a book of their own.

"So I see your attempt to kidnap the girl was not at all successful Jeremy" Jake commented casually.

"There was a bit of a mishap sir, nothing too serious, if we had known that there would have been such a thing, we would have sent better people to do the job" A red head answered.

"Jeremy, that's not the point, I told you clearly to let me handle the capturing of the girl, you think her father hasn't already figured out that we have been trying to break into her house? We don't need anything to bring attention to ourselves." Jake snapped

"I know, but Jake, don't you think it's a bit too much to wait until Friday?" The same boy asked timidly.

"We've waited six months, I think you can handle waiting one more week Jeremy, but that's not why we are here today, although that attempt failed, and I told you clearly not go ahead and do it, I'm willing to give you one more shot this following Friday. I want everything to go perfect, no interruptions whatsoever, I need not tell you that it may not be out last time in a mission, this type of thing takes time, and delicate planning, so don't you dare tell me you can't wait more time, because if that is the case I will not hesitate to dismiss you." There was a silent nod from everyone.

"So what's the plan chief? A boy with the same color hair as Eliza and same blue eyes asked boldly.

Although everyone expected Jake to dismiss him, he smiled at the boy. His name was Elitot, Jake's best friend and right hand man in any of his schemes. Jake simply responded. "It's not that complicated, we found out a lot about Meryl on our little visits to her house, her likes and what not, we saw that she didn't live there anymore, but we collected valuable information. If Meryl indeed left to be free, and wants nothing to do with her father's money, then I had to come up with a plan to fit this in her father's eyes and raise no questions. I'm going to get her to marry me" A gasp went around the group.

"Marry her?" Eliza asked coolly "Do you really need to go that far Jake?"

"Don't you worry love," he said with a sideways glance at her "it's only until she gives me what I want…it doesn't have to be a real marriage if everything goes as planed"

"That's true enough, but why marriage?" Asked Eliot

"Because, there is no other way to be fully independent of a parent then to be married with someone, I'm going to make myself so appealing to Meryl that she won't have any objections, oh and in case anything goes wrong and we need quick cooperation from her, then I will have to make her consider her father's health" He smirked at the thought. It was something he had been thinking about very thoroughly, he wanted the money that girl was so confident of giving up, even if she had to marry her, it was nothing more then patience that he had to have to accomplish his goal.

"You really will go as far as marrying her?" asked Eliza one more time.

"I told you that it probably won't go as far at that if everything goes according to plan, one day in the hidden mansion and she will agree to anything I say." He replied calmly. " I have not forgotten my promise to you Eliza, I won't go back on my word" He added so only she could hear.

Jake stood up with that everyone went their separate ways. Eliza still stood by his side, and so did Eliot. "Eliot, I want you to find out who this waiter was, the one that rescued Meryl and her friend."

"How come? Does he really pose a threat?" Asked Eliot with an amused look in his eyes.

"He may not, but I don't want to take any chances, you know what happened with…." Jake didn't finish his sentence. "I just want to make sure he is harmless understand?"

Eliot nodded "Okay, I'm on it, see you in class" Eliot made his way towards the door that lead to the courtyard and made his way out quietly.

Why could you not be as good as you twin Eliza?" Asked Jake toying with Eliza's hair.

Eliza stood still, Jake had promised to marry her, with them to married, they would hold an outstanding power over anything, their families were wealthy, but she did not want to marry him because of the power, her soul longed for something more. "If you want someone more like him look for another girlfriend who will stand by all your dirty schemes"

Jake put his arms around her wais pulling her towards him, and put his lips by her ears once more "You're as guilty as me love, and don't you forget it" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and made his way out of the library. Eliza caught up to him. She felt a chill go down her spine, she didn't want to bring up that subject.

"When we are in class please try not to be too attached to me Eliza, I need to appear single…I agreed to let you in on this because I need you to befriend Milly and make her busy on the days that I'm with Meryl, just in case I need a quick escape, her best friend will be with you and won't be a problem you hear?" Eliza nodded, and without so much as a wave turned on a hall.

Jake walked on and made his way to class, going by the usual girls trying to get a glimpse of him. _This is going to be easier then I thought _he thought recalling the way that Meryl had been so eager to talk to him and the way she had not taken a second to agree to a date on Friday. A smirk formed on his lips, and before entering his room, he stopped a second to collect himself and put an innocent look in his eyes. He walked in confidently, with not so much a care in the world, for he had planned to sit by Meryl today and flirt as much as he could so that she would be smitten with him, but as he looked around for her, his smile quickly fell, and a frown slowly replaced it. He realized this and quickly put on a placid look on his face before anyone noticed his sudden change of moods. Across from him, he saw Meryl fairly close to another person. His hair was blonde, and had sea foam green eyes, but what disturbed him more was the smile that he had on his lips as he talked to Meryl.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Trigun :D

REVIEW :

Hope you liked it


End file.
